


Corny Cobblers!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: The Weasleys loved Corn-on-the-cob, but Hermione Weasley was slightly obsessed with this "Amaizing" vegetable.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hermione's Haven Harvest 2020





	Corny Cobblers!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hermiones Haven Harvest 2020.  
> my Character was Bill Weasley paired with our Hermione and the Harvest theme was Corn/Maize.  
> I love Corn-on-the-cob and Sweetcorn in general...it is very good for you-so go and purchase a few tins!
> 
> Thank you to the Ladies at Hermiones Haven for organising this.

Hermione Weasley was in food heaven, she nearly always enjoyed her food, but when she had this favourite of hers she was happy.

"This is so tasty! I could eat this forever and never get fed up with it...do we have anymore please Bill?"

"Yes Loads! You do realise that you have already had three...I fancy another one too, how many would you like my Love?" Bill asked his wife.

"Just one please, must not be greedy...I will just have some Barbeque sauce on mine, no butter, I do like a bit of ground black pepper on them...really brings out the flavour."

"It certainly does, I do like a dab on butter on mine, not too much or it dribbles down the chin...not a good look!" Bill Weasley Chuckled.

Hermione laughed at this comment, she had got butter on her jumper earlier as they were eating their evening meal, it had dripped off her chin onto the over sized jumper that had once belonged to her husband before she had claimed it.

Bill waved his wand at the large cauldron that sat on top of the stove in the kitchen of their cottage, the metal lid lifted and in a waft of steam emerged two freshly cooked Corn-on-the-cobbs that floated over to their dinner plates landing with a slight thud.

"OOOO! thank you...Yummy Corn...only thing I can find fault with it is, its messy to eat when its on the cob, but when its off no problem!"

"Even little Arthur likes Sweetcorn, we have to whizz it up so its all blended down in his dinner, but he is starting to eat lumpier food now he has some teeth." replied Bill.

" I loved it when I was little, so glad our son likes it, Great that you saw all those Maize cobs in the local farm shop going cheap, I like how being magical we can put produce under stasis spells and then eat it out of season."

"The Farmer was a bit gobsmacked that I bought a Hundred Corn Cobs...he asked if I was going to freeze them, I said yes and some would go to the chickens as a treat, at least Henrietta and Mavis will be happy with some Cobs...as long as you don't eat them all first!" Laughed Bill.

Hermione giggled at this, they now had two Hens given to them by Molly Weasley, they were last years chicks and were now at point of lay, they had so far produced two small eggs each, Little Arthur loved them, he was ten months old and saying single words, he would shout Hen in a loud voice every time he saw them, they had a small coop in the garden, but mostly free ranged around Hollyhock cottage and the wood next door, Hermione and Bill had put up wards to protect them from local foxes and other predators.

" We have quite the little small holding with the hens, shall we get some sheep or a goat next? they could eat the left over cobs?" Hermione suggested.

" No thankyou! Dad got a goat from Aberforth Dumbledore when we were little, bloody disaster! it ate all Mums plants and veg patch, chased Ron and the twins, that in turn broke Percy's glasses, headbutted Charlie and myself, Aunty Muriel was staying at the time and it ate her knickers that were on the washing line! so he was sent back, they had got a goat for milk and to make cheese...bit differcult because Gilbert the goat was a male! This was before Ginny was born." said Bill.

" That must have hilarious seeing Gilbert eating Aunty Muriel's knickers!" Hermione laughed.

"Poor Gilbert! Aunty Muriel still goes on about Dad owing her a new pair of Bloomers!" chuckled Bill joining his wife in laughing.

" We can put the cobbs in the girls coop for them to peck on or in the compost bin, where little Arthurs pumpkin dinner went!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"He has good taste not liking mashed pumpkin, nasty stuff!" he grimaced.

"But Corn-on-the-cob is liked in this house!"

"It certainly is...but one witch is just a tad obsessed by them...good job her Wizard knows how to satisfy her cravings!" he replied winking at his Witch.

" You certainly know how to keep this Witch happy! I have another craving...You!" Hermione purred.

" Well that is easily sorted...lets magic all this washing up away...then we can crave all we like, our Lad is in bed and all our other family members are safely tucked up for the night!"

Hermione and Bill used their magic to tidy all away, them went upstairs to satisfy their craving for each other.

\--------oooooo-----------

Meanwhile in the garden shed where they had stored all the Maize Cobs, Henrietta and Mavis were having a grand old time eating corn, the latch on their coop hadn't been fastened properly and they had got out into the run, being magical hens they were more intelligent than their muggle cousins, they had pecked at the latch on the run and then decided to have a scratch around the garden when it had opened.

Crookshanks and Pumpkin were also out in the garden on their nightly patrol, they took guarding their humans very seriously.

Both the cats noticed that the shed door was open and went over to investigate what was going on, they saw the hens pecking at a corn cob each, the shed was in a mess with all the previously neatly stored vegetables all over the floor, Potatoes, carrots, onions and swedes were mixed up with the corn cobs still in their leaves.

All Magical creatures could communicate with each other, so Crookshank's asked what was going on in the shed, and the hens replied that they had found the shed door open and decided to investigate and saw the corn and then had a feast, Pumpkin told them that they shouldn't eat all the maize cobs as it would upset their bushy haired human as she was the kindest human they could own.

Henrietta and Mavis said they were not greedy Hens and would only have two each and then go back to the coop, but could the Fallow Deer and the Hares that visited the garden have some carrots and potatoes left out as they enjoyed these, and not to forget that cheeky, talkative Jarvey that sometimes came into the garden to hurl insults at the Bill for having red fur.

Crookshanks replied that he would make sure that Nigel the Jarvey got his swede and then told the hens to go back home, which they duly did after eating their Maize cobs.

The cats made sure that no other creatures were in the shed, then closed the door and went back inside the cottage.

In the morning Bill went to let the hens out as he was usually the first one up, he noticed the shed door was open, going over he saw the discarded corn cobs all over the floor of the shed mixed in with the vegetables.

"What the Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed.

"Just what I was thinking Ginger, who's made this Bleedin' mess!" said a squeakly voice.

Bill looked down and saw a Jarvey, it was a magical relative of a Weasel, it was the one who regularly visited their garden and liked to hurl insults at him.

" It wasn't me, was it you? if you have taken any of those Corn cobs my wife will not be happy!"

"Keep yer Hair on Ginger! it wasn't me...I only like your swedes, it was those hens that had them cobs, you should make sure you lock up your shed, dunno who's about do yer? bleedin' thieves! anyroad gotta go, thanks fer the swede...see ya later!" He squeaked and run out of the shed.

Bill waved his wand and tidied up the shed, all the vegetables went back into their right places, thankfully not many cobs had been taken, they still had plenty.

Going back into Hollyhock cottage Bill put the kettle on for tea and starting preparing breakfast for the family.

Hermione came down with little Arthur carrying him on her hip, he shouted out to his father, raising his arms to be picked up.

"Morning Bill" Hermione greeted to her husband, as Bill took his son from her.

"Hello my Loves, breakfast is nearly ready, I left the shed open last night and something got in and made a mess with the veg, I think the girls might have had a feast of maize cobs... they didn't have many and that bloody Jarvey was in the shed, he took a Swede, insulted me and then left!"

"Nigel means no harm, he gets rid of garden pests that eat the veg and he takes payment with the odd swede." Hermione replied.

"Nigel is the Jarvey? never knew they had names...blimey! well he is a cheeky little git!" Muttered Bill.

"As long as our Maize cobs are not too depleted, then no harm done." Smiled Hermione.

"They are fine, just got to make sure we lock the shed properly at night, would like a cuppa my love?"

"Yes please and some toast will be nice too!"

The Weasleys then enjoyed their breakfast and then got on with their day.

That evening the shed door was magically locked so no more Maize cobs were stolen.

Fin_


End file.
